


Sarah and Sunny's Halloween

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Metal Gear, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Big dick loli, Cock Licking, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Devil, F/F, Futanari, Halloween, Incest, Kissing, Lolita, Making Out, Pre-Cum, Sistercest, Tribbing, Witch - Freeform, Yuri, blowjob, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Sarah and Sunny come home from Trick 'r Treating to count their candy and after a tense argument over how certain Candy was earned, Sunny decides to give Sarah what she deserves.
Relationships: Sunny Emmerich/Sarah (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sarah and Sunny's Halloween

Tonight was Halloween, one of Sarah and Sunny’s favorite holidays. Their house had been completely dressed up from head to toe in the spookiest of decorations and the girls had been trick ‘or’ treating for a few hours before they’d returned to their haunted abode for the night, having canvassed the entire neighborhood. Sunny was dressed like a witch, wearing a black dress with heels and a purple witch hat to match. Most of her evening was spent keeping her “broom” under wraps, all the girls running around in sexy costumes was making it hard to stop it from spilling out of its fabric closet.Sarah on the other hand was wearing the very fitting outfit, that of a devil. She wore a set of black curly horns with a red crop top and the shortest red spandex shorts she could get away with her mother’s permission; with how tight everything was though she might as well have been naked. Her sister had initially rolled her eyes at the outfit, “A tease dresses like a tease.” The two girls had run to the living room and dumped their baskets of candy on to compare their hauls, something they did every year. No one got anything for winning this little game, just the bragging right of having more candy. As they went through comparing the number of Candy bars they received, Sarah decided to gloat about one particular number. “Ha! You only got five Hersey’s cookies and crème? I got twenty.” She moved her arms in a grand motion to illustrate her point.“That’s only because you let those two Highschool girls blow their cookies and crème up your butt…” Sunny said under her breath, clearly unhappy.”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sarah replied, unconvincingly.  
“I’m talking about Chloe and Max, coming up to us and asking if they could talk to you for a few minutes.” Sunny accused, to which Sarah replied,“All we did was talk and they decided to give me a few Hershey bars because they are nice.”  
“You went into the forest.”  
“It was a private conversation.”  
“You left me there for TWENTY minutes.”  
“It was a long conversation.”  
“You came out hardly able to walk and both of them having these big dumb grins on their faces. Not to mention, the smell.”  
“It was a hilarious conversation in which we encountered a skunk.”

“A skunk that made you smell like two girls came in your butt.”  
“Precisely. That’s what you would say.”  
“God you're such a slut.”  
“Oh yeah? In that case, you’re a big dumb nerd who is also a big hypocrite.”  
“Do you know what that word even means?”  
“Shut up, I know things. How many Twix bars do you have?”  
Sunny’s eyes darted over to the large pile of Twix next to her. “Uh… twelve?”  
“Looks like at least fifty to me.”  
“Huh, didn’t notice I had that many.”  
“Reaaaally? Because I could have sworn you got them from Mrs. Blake’s house. “  
“Well she did have a lot to give out…”  
“Yeah right after she took you inside for an “examination…”  
“I was feeling kinda under the weather.” Sunny put her hand to her head. “She is a registered Nurse y’know.”  
“Sort of like how Ms. Blake’s hand was underneath your dress, tugging pretty hard when you came down with this illness?”

“She was checking for swelling and I had a lot of swelling.”

“I bet you did. I hear Mrs. Blake has a REALLY BIG stethoscope, did you see it by chance.”

“Maybe, I think I remember her pulling out something big.”

“Oh I bet and she gave you all those Twix for your troubles?”

“Well she said I might be a little empty after the examination, nothing like candy to fill you back up.” Sunny shrugged and Sarah with a smirk replied, “You know what would fill me up good right about now.?” “Oh I think I know what you want.” Sunny grabbed her skirt and began to pull it up over her legs as Sarah began crawling towards her. With her skirt resting on her flat belly, she began to rub the hardening rod curled up in her panties. It stirred and began to throb, slowly peeling the fabric away from her skin. Sarah was finally up between her legs when she asked, “And what is that, the famous witch’s broom I’ve heard so much about?” Sunny nodded and in a quick motion released her magical fuck rod from her panties, slapping Sarah in the face with six inches of hardening fat dick meat. Sarah then launched herself up, tackling Sunny to the ground and sandwiching her cock between them. Arching her back, she started grinding her little pussy against her sister’s bulging cumvein while their eyes met and the two began to make out, arms wrapped around each other and hungrily devouring each other's faces. All the while Sunny’s cock was steadily growing in between them, both of them could feel it throbbing hard, as if Sunny had a second heart beating between them. 

Sarah went to pull her head away from Sunny, but Sunny kept her lips locked around Sarah’s tongue sucking it dry and not letting her escape. This caused her eyes to slowly roll back as she came from having her tongue sucked and stimulating her clit against her sister’s gigantic cock, her pussy erupted into her shorts, soaking them through with more squirt than you’d think an eleven year-old girl could produce.

Sunny released her grip on her sister’s tongue, her mouth covered in spit and said, “Mmmm, I can taste Chloe and Max on you still.” She then giggled.  
“Oh shut up you, like your mouth also doesn’t taste like mommy dick…. Oh.” Sarah gasped as Sunny’s member suddenly extended up past their necks, her swollen cockhead now pressed between their lips.

“Looks like she’s ready.” Sunny said before starting to trace her tongue around her cock head and Sarah did the same. The pair kissed and suckled on it in worship of the eleven inch beast, their efforts rewarded by a plentiful amount of thick pre-cum that began to leak from her dilating dick hole. The two greedily slurped Sunny’s chunky brew, playing with it their mouths, savoring the taste before swallowing.

“Take me right here, Sunny. Come on just give it to me.” Sarah growled.

“Not in the middle of the living room.” Sunny whispered. “I think mom’s home.”

Sarah got up from Sunny’s chest in frustration allowing her cock to spring up and breathe a bit. She extended a hand to her sister who was wiping the cum she had shot onto her own forehead. “Bedroom, now!.’ Sarah demanded, grabbing Sunny’s hand and dragging her back to her room, her sister’s big dickin swinging as she ran.  
/-/  
The pair had quickly discarded their costumes as soon as they’d entered Sunny’s room, leaving their head accessories on as they climbed into bed, Sunny laying down while Sarah got on top of her once more. Her sister's cockpressed against her she stood up to get it into place, it was hard to control with her tiny hands. Sunny’s monster dong was shooting like crazy, pasting Sarah’s nubile chest in her little swimmers. Sarah angled it underneath her and sat down untl she felt Sunny’s thick, aching tip prod her soaking pussy through her panties’ fabric. Sunny glared at her expectantly, not wanting to be teased. Sarah then began squat downwards, her pussy was tight but had become malleable for giant cocks like Sunny’s.

Sunny could feel a barrier against her tip and Sunny’s face twisted into strained pleasure, but she kept on squatting until her narrow slit began to stretch around her meat. Sarah arched her body and whimpered in delight, her cheeks turning dark red while her fists clenched on the thighs, juddering with bliss as Sunny’s big loli cock ruined her.

“Oh, god yes!” Sarah whimpered as she slowly descended her sister’s fleshy tower. Sarah was as her sister called her, a shameless slut who loved the feeling of stretched out like a condom around big futa cocks. And if that was the way she wanted it, who was Sunny to deny her? Sunny had been holding back a monstrous surge of lust until now, but feeling her cunt engulf her cockhead in tight, convulsing heat was too much for her to handle. She took a deep breath and then let her true feelings out. Digging her palms into the bed, Sunny thrust upward, driving her bulky magic stick deep into her cunt! Sarah yelped in bliss, her eyes shooting back in their sockets as she was gaped nice and wide; her pink tongue flopped from her mouth as she screamed her sister’s name, sliding down enough to put her knees onto the bed. She leaned into her sister’s chest and stuck ass up in the air, pulling down with her glutes to fuck her sisters’s cock but Sunny’s was way ahead of her, gathering up her energy, she rutted Sarah with a witch’s fervor.

“You’re ugh, such a dirty slut” Sunny groaned, and kissed Sarah hard. She met her lips with equal vigour, plunging her tongue into her mouth, not letting her pull away until she’d claimed victory by pinning her slick muscle to the floor of her mouth. All the while, she gazed hungrily into her eyes, letting her know exactly how she felt. 

*PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!* Their hips met in machine-like rhythm now; it was clear both of their lower bodies would be numb for days once they’d finally stopped fucking, but at least for now, they were experiencing the kind of pleasure others could only dream of. Sunny felt like they had embodied their costumes perfectly. She’d cast a spell on her older sister, making her lust of cock every single day of the year and Sarah was the succubus demon trying to steal her soul by making her cum over and over again. Sunny could have easily taken control, flipping Sarah over and piledriving her pussy into oblivion but she preferred to let Sarah do the work and subject herself to nonstop, ahegao-making pleasure.

When Sunny broke their kiss, their lips were sealed so tightly together that they flopped apart with a spray of saliva. Sunny clenched her teeth and groaned; she was about to burst!. The way Sunny was twitching and fighting against her walls told Sarah everything she needed to know. Before Sunny could react, Sarah clutched her bare chest and pushed her waist down as hard as she could swallowing her monster cock up against her cervix and placed her head besides hers, silently begging for her cum. Sunny gasped as she erupted, launching a blast of thick, white cream across her inner walls, flooding her womb until it inflated like a balloon – along with her flat belly. Sunny remained in Sarah’s tight pussy grip for a long time, feeling like her very soul was being drained through her dick, groaning as she twitched, trembled and juddered in mind-melting delight. Sarah’s pussy was like a succubus draining its prey, rigid and unrelenting for several long minutes…until her walls finally relaxed. Sarah flopped onto her back, and together they looked at the ceiling, out of breath. Cum oozed from Sarah’s gaping slit in a wide puddle on the bed, while Sunny’s still hard cock spat the occasional, overly virile wad.

The two didn’t have much time to react (Or the care to) when the door flung open and their mother stepped through. Sarah and Sunny’s mother was a very muscular woman, her bulging biceps and thick legs were on full display in the angel costume she was wearing. It consisted of a pretty elaborate set of wings attached to a white corset that was similar to a leotard that covered her privates but left her tight round ass on full display, she also had on a pair of white gloves and heels. 

“So… when do I get a turn?”


End file.
